No estarás sola
by aya hidaka
Summary: Aoshi abandona el Aoiya y a Misao,cometiendo un grave error...


Notas preliminares:Este es el primer fanfic que escribo y es bastante corto y muy muy triste,así que ya vais advertidos.^^  
Ah,Aoshi y Misao son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
  
  
No Estarás Sola  
  
by Aya Hidaka  
  
  
Aún recuerdo aquella fatídica noche cuando el lazo invisible que unía nuestras almas comenzó a rasgarse poco a poco, segundo a segundo, sin apenas darme cuenta. Fue una noche de Invierno, el cielo estaba extrañamente despejado y la luz pálida de la luna iluminaba el sendero que me alejaría de nuevo de mi única razón para seguir tras la muerte de mis camaradas. Misao merecía algo mejor, seguía repitiéndome una y otra vez. Mi alma está manchada con la sangre de todos aquellos a los que arrebaté la vida, mi sed de venganza y mi ambición de conseguir el título del más fuerte hicieron de mí lo que soy ahora. Por mucho que Misao se empeñe en negarlo, mis pecados no han sido redimidos ni lo serán jamás. Mi condenación es algo que hace tiempo asumí. Es hora de abandonar esta mentira en la que llevo viviendo desde hace un año. Fingir que nada ocurrió estaba destrozándome por dentro, podía ver las miradas de lástima que me dirigían los demás miembros del Oniwabanshu cuando pensaban que no me daba cuenta.  
  
Un hombre perdido, eso es en lo que me he convertido.  
  
Abrí la puerta de mi habitación en silencio, con una habilidad nacida de mis años de entrenamiento como ninja. Me volví antes de salir. Pensé en dejar una nota justificando mi marcha pero decidí que sería mejor así. De todas formas ni yo mismo sabía adonde se encaminarían mis pasos, solo sabía que debía alejarme de ella.  
  
Al mirar la habitación vacía sentí que reflejaba mi estado en ese momento. Me sentía vacío, helado. Me disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando mi corazón saltó en mi pecho. Un par de esbeltos brazos rodearon mi cintura y un sollozo ahogado brotó de sus labios. Era ella. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Hacía un momento cuando entré con gran sigilo en su habitación estaba profundamente dormida. Seguramente en el estado en que me encontraba mi concentración y mis reflejos habían bajado la guardia y sin querer, hice algún ruido.   
  
"¿Dónde vas, Aoshi-sama?" preguntó con voz temblorosa, tratando de contener los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios como pájaros liberados de su prisión de oro.  
"..." No podía contestar, no a ella, no ahora, porque en mi interior sabía que arriesgaría su futuro si me daba la vuelta y seguía los impulsos de mi corazón. Me solté de su abrazo y seguí caminando, cada paso abriendo más la herida que sangraba en nuestras almas.  
"Aoshi-sama...¡¿Por qué?!Soy yo,¿verdad?" susurró.  
Aceleré el paso. Mis ojos estaban secos de lágrimas. Hace tiempo que perdí la capacidad de llorar, pero en mi interior lloraba en silencio. Me alejé bloqueando mi mente, tratando de no pensar en nada, sólo en mis pasos.  
  
  
  
La soledad vino puntual con la rapidez de un adiós que nunca llegó. Los días pasaron lentamente, la rutina volvió al Aoiya, pero el vacío en el corazón de Misao no se llenaría jamás. El tiempo no había permitido decir todo aquello que quedaría escondido para siempre en lo profundo e imborrable del recuerdo, engarzado en los vertiginosos pasos de la inevitable separación.  
  
Atardeceres eternos permaneció Misao preguntándose por qué sin obtener respuesta. Aoshi no volvería. Estaba perdiendo la llave de su propia vida, quedó abandonada en un universo de sueños y nostalgia, postrada, oponiéndose a la luz que cegaba sus ojos y que entraba en su habitación como fugitiva a través de las rendijas de la puerta. Así seguía su solitaria espera. En su mirada ausente se fundían las palabras y los recuerdos. Esos recuerdos eran su refugio y se convirtieron en su única y verdadera realidad.  
  
Okina y los demás sabán que la habían perdido. Su pequeña Misao no volvería ya más.  
  
  
  
Han pasado cinco años desde que abandoné el que fue mi hogar. No el lugar en sí, el Aoiya, sino el hogar que encontré en ella. El destino vuelve a traerme a Kyoto y mis pasos se desvían de mi camino sin yo quererlo, impulsados por una fuerza invisible que ni yo mismo entiendo hasta que me encuentro frente al Aoiya. Antes de poder detenerme abro la puerta y un silencio espectral viene a recibirme. Miro al cielo. Es una noche como la otra, pero las estrellas no iluminan esta vez el firmamento. Un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos. Corro a su habitación y al abrir la puerta la sangre se me hiela en las venas. Misao yace en el suelo, con sus expresivos ojos vacíos, sin brillo y una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
"No...¡¡Misao!!"  
  
He sido yo el culpable de su estado. Mi egoísmo la ha conducido a la locura. Corro a su lado y abrazo su gélido cuerpo contra el mío pero no dice nada, sigue con la mirada ausente aunque ya no ríe. En cuanto la abracé dejó de hacerlo.  
  
"Misao, contéstame. Dime algo.." susurro mientras beso su frente, su pelo, sus labios...  
Pero ella sigue inmóvil, mirando al vacío.  
Puedo sentir que tiene fiebre. La abrazo fuertemente tratando de absorver sus temblores con mi cuerpo cuando oigo un débil susurro escapar de sus labios.  
"Aoshi-sama..."  
"Misao, reacciona, por favor" la sacudo agarrándola por los hombros mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. No hay respuesta y en su delirio parece sonreír. Asustado tomo su muñeca buscando pulso, tan débil y frágil como un hilo. Y ocurre el milagro. Sus enormes ojos de zafiro se abren y me contemplan sin esa expresión de vacío que tenían hace un momento.  
"Sabía ...que volverías, Aoshi-sama..." su mano intenta subir hasta alcanzar mi mejilla pero las fuerzas se van escapando de su cuerpo.  
"Misao, no hables. Te pondrás bien." murmuro con una temblorosa sonrisa.  
"A-Aoshi, te...amo. Siempre te amaré.."  
Mis defensas se derrumban al oírla y la acerco hacia mí besándola con lágrimas en los ojos que se mezclan con las suyas.  
"Yo también te amo, Misao. Pero no me dí cuenta... ¡Perdóname!" Su cuerpo se debilita en mis brazos y queda inmóvil. No puedo resistirlo más y tomo mi decisión. No morirá sola.  
  
Fin 


End file.
